Autumn Of Adventure
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: The sequal to Summer Of Songs. Ally's life has changed so much since falling in love with Austin Moon one summer a few years ago. They have even moved in together. This Autumn is full of surprises for both of them, but thats what happens with Austin and Ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, after the amazing reveiws you guys have given me, I had no choice but to write a sequal. I only just started to write Summer Of Songs last saturday, a week later i'm writing a sequal! i really hope you enjoy this story! and as always, i dont own Austin and Ally!**

**Chapter 1**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up Ally!" Austin shouts in front of me. His hand pulling me along the street we were on.

"Where are we going?" I say laughing.

"It's a surprise!" he says turning round to face me. He knows I hate surprises, but I don't care. As long as I'm with Austin, everything is perfect.

This is the guy who has helped me so much over the past few years we have been together. He has helped me get over my stage fright, I'm not a professional singer, but I have done some duets with him. He has taught me how to dance, instead of me embarrassing both of us, even though he refuses to admit it.

My life has changed so much. I've gone from Ally Dawson, the girl that nobody knew, the girl who was socially awkward. To Ally Dawson, Austin's girlfriend, singer, good dancer, in some cases, a fashion icon. This is the girl I have always wanted to be, and its all thanks to him.

The biggest thing that has happened to me, was moving in with Austin. A year ago, on my twentieth birthday, he surprised me with the house. We hadn't discussed moving in together before, but it just felt right.

We were in Chicago today, because Gary Wilde has asked me and Austin to dance together on Shake It Up. I had only said yes because it meant I could see Rocky and CeCe, and because Austin had begged me. We were planning on staying in watching films, but Austin had told me he had something planed for us.

So here I am, being dragged down the back streets so the paparazzi didn't see us. Him dressed in his black suit, red suit and tie, and me. In my favourite red dress, which Emily had got me for Christmas last year.

When we reach the corner, Austin stops.

"Ok, you ready?" he walks behind me, and covers my eyes with his hands. Then leads me forward.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he guides me round a corner.

"It's a surprise!" we turn a few more corners until we stop.

"Ok, 3...2...1... Surprise!" he uncovers my eyes, and I see a restaurant. it's the Olive Pit, empty, covered in candles. Its beautiful!

"Austin, this is amazing!" I say as I turn and hug him.

"I knew you would like it! I wanted it to be special, for my special girl!" he says as he hugs me.

"This place is important to me" he says as I pull away from the hug.

"Yea, this is the place you stole my phone!" I say in a teasing way.

"Um, yea, sorry about that" he says, going red, rubbing the back of his head. He's so cute when he gets nervous.

"Its ok, you know we might not have even been here right now if you hadn't" I say as I put my arms round his neck, and he puts his arms round my waist.

"I don't even want to think about not being here right now with you Ally. I love you."

"I love you too Austin" I say as I lean in to kiss him.

We stay like this for a while, before sitting down, and enjoying our meal.

"I cant believe you booked out the whole restaurant" I say as we walk out of the Olive Pit.

"Anything for you" he says as he links his hand to mine. I start to shiver a bit as we walk, it's the beginning of Autumn, and Chicago is starting to get cold. Austin can see me shivering.

"Ally, your cold, here, take this" he says taking off his jacket and placing it round my shoulders. I try to object, because were close to his car, but its so warm I cant bring myself to do it.

As we climb into the car, my eyes are suddenly blinded by flashes.

"Oh God, they found us!" he says, covering his eyes.

"They were bound to find us eventually." I say laughing. This happens all the time now, but I still haven't got used to it.

"Ally, has Austin proposed yet? Are you getting married? Do you think you two can last? Austin, have you really gotten over Cassidy yet?" so many questions! All very personal, but they could be worse. Austin lowers the window to say something to them.

"No, I haven't proposed, but I want to be with this girl forever" he looks at me on the last sentence, and kisses my hand, which is still linked with his.

"And, I am way over Cassidy" he shouts as he slowly starts to drive away.

When we reach the hotel we are staying at, we go in the back way. Somehow the paparazzi found out where we were staying. When we sneak to our room, I look at him.

"Did you really mean what you said? You want to be with me forever?"

"I cant imagine my life without you Ally, I don't want to imagine it."

I feel exactly the same way, and he knows it.

But I had never imagined what would happen next…

**thanks so much for reading guys, i hope you like it! i will update soon, and please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi, thanks for the reveiws, it means so much to me! i dont own Austin and Ally, please enjoy the story!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I felt amazing when I woke up that morning. My arms wrapped around Ally. I looked up at the clock on the wall. 9am. We had to leave at 10, so we could be back in Miami for my show. I was performing near at the mall. I hated going there most of the time, because that's where Cassidy was most of the time. During last Winter, when Ally and I had been together for a year, I had a small gig there. Ally was ill at the time, so she didn't come along, but Cassidy did. She tried to kiss me and the paparazzi somehow got a picture of this, and accused me of cheating! It took me a few weeks to gain Ally's trust back. But a good reason to go back was to see Trish and Dez.

They were the most unlikely couple I have ever known. When me and Ally introduced them to each other, the would not stop arguing. They were like little kids, arguing over everything. But one day, out of no where, the announced that they were dating!

Ally and I were shocked, but very happy for them.

"Austin, are you awake?" I hear Ally whisper.

"Yea, morning!" I whisper back.

We just lay there for a few minutes, it feels perfect.

"Uh, I don't want to, but we need to get up." she whines as she starts to wriggle out of my arms.

"I know, but this is so comfy" I say as a close my arms around her, pulling her back.

"I know." she says as she stops wriggling. "Come on, we have to be out by 10!" she says, leaping out of my arms. She leans over the bed, looking down at me.

"But Ally!" I say, grabbing her arm, pulling her back on the bed. She's laid on top of me, and I tickle her, she starts to giggle.

"Stop it Austin! That's so not fair! You know I'm really ticklish!" she shouts as she tries to escape.

"Um, Austin, Ally, you have five minuets to get dressed, and be down for breakfast" says a familiar voice. I look over to the door, which is open. Harvey pocking his head round the corner.

"Harv, this is so not a good time!" I say.

"He's right Austin, we need to get ready" Ally says laughing, looking through her suitcase. How did she get there? A second ago, she was laying next to me!

"Fine!" I whine, as I sit upright on the bed.

After we both dress, we head down to breakfast. Me dressed in my back jeans and yellow top. Ally looking beautiful in her blue jeans and purple top.

As we walk past the door, I see a huge group of paparazzi, held back by the bouncers. All waiting for us, all shouting some personal question which they didn't need to know.

After breakfast, where I had a massive stack of pancakes and syrup, we are pushed straight to the car waiting outside.

"Move, I said move!" Harv shouts to anyone pushing to get to us.

Ally falls asleep on my shoulder. A few miles from Miami, I see a corner of her book hanging out the side of her bag.

I couldn't, could I? I shouldn't, should I? just one look wont hurt.

I carefully grab the book, and open it to the newest page.

_Dear Book_

_I don't know what to say. Life is amazing! I love Austin so much._

(A huge smile has formed on my face)

_I cant believe how much has changes since meeting him. I cant believe I used to hate this guy, now I love him with my whole heart._

_There is only one thing that is bothering me…_

I stop reading there as I cant feel Ally's head on my shoulder anymore. I turn to look at her. She is sat upright, staring at me angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't touch my book!" she snaps as she grabs the book out of my hand.

"Sorry, it was just so tempting!" I say as I rub the back of my head. I always do this when I'm nervous. I seem to be doing it a whole lot more since meeting Ally.

She pushes the book back in her bag, and moves away from me.

"Come on Ally, you know I hate it when your mad at me" I say, giving her my puppy dog eyes. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I cant stay mad at you when you do that" I cant help but smile.

All the way home I can't help but think...

What is Ally worried about?

**thanks for reading guys, will update as soon as i can. please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

******hey guys, im sorry i havent posted in a while ive been busy. i dont own Austin and Ally. i hope you like the chapter!**

**thanks!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I waved goodbye to Austin, and ran back inside.

I couldn't wait for Trish to get here, I hadn't seen her in a few weeks, as we were in Chicago. I was looking forward to a night in with my best friend.

After I had got a load of junk food out of the fridge and a found a few DVD's , every girls night in needs chocolate and bad films. I heard my phone go off…

"Hey Ally! Your phones ringing babe, you might want to answer it" I heard Austin say. He must have recorded it and changed it again. Typical!

"Ally! I am so sorry!"

"Trish, what's up?"

"I'm going to be late! Dez might have accidentally left a penguin in our bath tube!"

I could help but laugh at this! "Its fine, just make sure animal control take it back, and come over when you can!"

"Thanks Ally, you're the best!"

And with that Trish hangs up.

Since I had a while before Trish came over, I went to the music room. This is one of my favourite rooms, as it is filled with nothing but instruments.

The walls bright blue with paint splatters, and a massive light spelling MUSIC on the wall. Guitars hanging from the walls, violins, drums, everything! And my favourite part is the huge white grand piano in the centre. I sit down on the bench and open my book which I have brought up with me. I open it to a song which I have been working on for weeks. I wrote it about Austin, and I was hoping he would love it.

I played it safe,  
Kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
I didn't live for the day  
Oh boy (something something something)  
Open my eyes to something new  
You know you set me free like no one else  
You got me acting like a fool  
Don't you know…  
You changed my life, boy it's now or never?  
And it feels so right, yeah  
You got my heartbeat pumping and it's going insane,  
Got me jumping out of aero planes (oh oooo)  
That's why  
I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you.  
You got me base jump living and I can't look down  
You short circuit my brain  
I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you.  
Skinny dippin' by the pier  
We'll make out over by the pool?  
You're unpredictable and boy that's what, what I like about you  
Don't you know you changed my life, (something) now or never.  
It feels so right, yeah  
You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
Got me jumping out of aero planes (ooooh, oh)  
That's why I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you.  
You got me base jump living and I can't look down  
You short circuit my brain  
That's why  
I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you  
I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you  
I'm gonna love you boy like you never knew  
Oh  
You know you changed my life, boy 'cause now I'm living  
And it feels so right, yeah  
You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
Got me jumping out of aero planes (ooooh, oh)  
That's why I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you.  
You got me base jump living and I can't look down  
You short circuit my brain  
That's why  
I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you  
I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you.

I finished the song, and wrote the final few lyrics in my book. I really hope he likes this!

After returning down stairs, I checked my phone, Trish had texted me.

_Hey Ally, I'm on my way there, don't worry, the penguin is fine! Um, I have something to show you… T x_

Hm, I wonder what it is…

I hear a knock on my door around 10 minutes after. I open the door straight away, and hug Trish.

"I have missed you so much!" I say as I pull away from her. She just stands there, with a serious look on her face.

"Trish, what's wrong?"

"Ally, I have to tell you something, and your not going to like it." she says as she walks into the house.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Can I borrow your laptop?"

"Sure" I say as I run into the living room to grab it. I bring it straight to Trish. I turn it on and type in my password, then place it in front of her. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. She types something on the keyboard, then hesitates.

"Trish, tell me what's wrong. Your scaring me"

"Ally, you need to see this" she says as she turns the laptop to face me. I stare into the screen, this was only posted n hour ago. I try to make out the pictures on the screen. There are so many of them, I don't know which one to look at.

Its Austin, with a girl. Cassidy… he's kissing her.

The headline at the top reads…

**Austin Cheats Again!**

**Thanks for reading! the song used in this is called Crazy 4 U by R5, i dont own the song, i just changed girl to boy, so it works for Ally. thanks for reading, i will updated as soon as i can. please reveiw!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**hi guys, this is only gonna be a short intro as i am shattered! i dont own Austin and Ally, enjoy!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As soon as I woke up the next morning, I knew this was going to be a bad day.

Last night was going so well, I had an awesome performance, the crowd singing along. Then Cassidy came along.

Because it was a mall, there was no backstage, just some curtains and bodyguards. A few cameras from the paparazzi pocking through any gap they could find.

I had just walked off the stage, and opened my arms, ready for my after show hug from Dez. But it never happened, he didn't appear. Instead I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turn around and suddenly I'm standing face to face with Cassidy.

"Looking for Dez, he's over there" she says pointing to the corner where Dez is standing, looking scared.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well, he saw me and just ran over there, not to sure why" she says staring at me, twirling her hair with her finger.

"I've missed you" she says, placing her arms around my neck. I cant speak as she does this, I'm just stood there in shock, what is she doing? Does she not remember anything that has happened over the last few years?

Her running off with some sport player, her trying to kiss me on a tour a couple of years ago, and then kissing me to make Ally hate me. Does she not even remember that me and Ally are still together?

Cassidy leans in, lip inches from mine. Move Austin, don't let her kiss you, MOVE! But I cant, I just stand there, frozen.

Her lips touch mine, and my feet stick more to the ground, I cant pull away.

"Austin! What are you doing? Ally wont be happy! Have you broken up with Ally?" scream the paparazzi. PULL AWAY AUSTIN! I say in my head. When the message finally reaches my brain, its to late. The cameras are flashing all around us. If Ally see's this, she will hate me. I push Cassidy away, and quickly walk away. I don't know what just happened, but I know its very bad.

I reach my room in the hotel and just collapse into bed. I can only think about Ally. I grab my phone and try to call her, but it goes straight to voicemail. She must be with Trish. What if Ally see's the pictures? What is she has already seen them? She will let me explain, wont she? It took her ages to believe me last time, what will it be like this time. I cant imagine life without her. I just need her to believe me.

When I wake up the next morning, I dread the whole day, but I want to be at home, I want to see Ally.

A few hours later, I was ready to go home, I climbed into the car and started to drive straight away.

"I will see you later Austin" Dez shouted to me as I was leaving. I didn't reply as I just wanted to get home.

As I pulled up into the drive way, there was only Ally's car. Trish must have left. I turned of the engine, and sat there for a few minutes, I need to see Ally, but I'm dreading it. I climb out of the car and knock on the door, as I forgot my keys. It takes a few minutes, but the door finally opens.

Ally just stood there, staring at me. Her face is red, she must have been crying. She has defiantly seen the pictures.

"How… how could you?" is all that is said at this moment. She walks into the living room, and I follow her there.

"Ally, I you don't understand. I walked of the stage and she was just there, she was the one who kissed me. I never wanted to kiss her."

"That's not what the pictures say Austin, you were just stood there, kissing her."

"I froze, I tried to move, but I just couldn't"

"Or maybe its because you didn't want to move!" she says, I can see tears forming in her eyes again.

"Ally, I would never cheat on you"

"That's what you said last time!" she screams.

"I wish it had never happened. If I could change things I would."

"But you cant Austin. You kissed her, and you kissed her before. I was stupid enough to believe you the first time, but not this time!"

"Ally, what are you saying?" I am terrified at this moment, I cant break up with Ally, it would break my heart.

"I want you to leave! Go, get out!" she shouts to me.

She is crying, I am crying. I cant change anything. As I close the door, I hear her quietly say.

"I cant believe I ever fell for you Austin Moon"

I walk to my car, Ally's words ringing in my ears, tears running down my cheeks. I cant live without that girl, she is my whole world.

I turn on the engine and drive away, repeating this over and over again in my mind…

I cant believe I ever fell for you Austin Moon.

**Thanks for reading guys, i will update asap, please reveiw!**

**NIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**hey guys, heres the next chapter, i would have posted it sooner, but for some reason it compleatly dissapered. i dont own Austin and Ally, so enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

As Austin leaves my heart breaks even more. My mind is going in so many directions, I cant think straight.

Have I just made a huge mistake? No, he cheated on me, did he? He said he didn't, but the pictures prove he did. I don't know what to believe anymore. I grab my phone where I see I had a miss call from Austin last night, I delete it, and call Emily.

"Oh my God Ally! I've seen everything on TV, what happened? Have you see Austin? What did he say?"

"Emily, are you in Sonic Boom?"

"Yea, dad roped me into working today. Just tell me, are you ok?"

"Not really. Can I come over to the store and see you?"

"Sure, see you in a few then?"

"Ok, I will be there soon"

I hang up the phone, and go and change into my black jeans and dark red hoodie. I want to try and stay hidden today. I grab my song book out of the music room, run downstairs, and head towards my car. Its at that moment when I remember the song I wrote for Austin is still in my book. As I flip through the pages, I realise everything I have written in this book for the last few months is rubbish, it means nothing anymore. I find the song I wrote for Austin and tear it out of my book. After scrunching up the paper into a ball, I just throw it on the ground.

I turn on the radio on the car as I drive, it might help take my mind of everything. But I was wrong, I cant escape from it…

"So Tyson, have you heard the latest news about Austin Moon?"

"I have Kayla, its very sad, when they first got together, I thought it was true love, but obviously not for Austin!"

"Listeners, in case you have been living under a rock for the last few day, you know that Austin Moon was caught kissing Cassidy, his ex."

"Its shocking! I feel really sorry for Ally. It must be awful."

"Yes, and Ally has hit back, have you seen the latest photos?"

"I have, there are several pictures of Austin leaving there house in Miami in tears"

"Do you think Ally kicked him out?

"I sure hope so Tyson, this is the second time Austin has been caught with Cassidy. So I think she has done the right thing by kicking him out, GO ALLY!"

I turn off the radio, as I don't want to listen to any more of it.

It doesn't take long to get to Sonic Boom, and when I get there I run straight inside, I don't want anyone to notice me. When I get inside, I pull down my hood, so I can see properly. It is completely empty inside, apart from Emily standing at the counter with her back to me.

Emily has really grown over the past few years. She head only used to reach my waist, but know she is only I tiny bit smaller then me. Her short brown hair dyed a dark red.

I cough to get her attention. She turns around, as soon as she realises its me, she leaps straight over the counter and hugs me.

"Ally, are you ok? I've been so worried about you!" she says as she hugs me tightly.

"Don't worry about me, I'm ok" I say weekly, I know she doesn't believe it, and neither do I. She releases from the hug, and we both automatically walk upstairs to the practise room. Its still the same as last time I was here. Still the piano by the wall, the colourful fridge, and my A light. The only thing new is a posh looking sofa in the corner. We both sit down on it.

"Do you want to talk?" Emily asks.

"No, you've got to get down to work, and I really need to catch up on some sleep. I couldn't even close my eyes last night when I found out.""Ok, I will be downstairs if you need absolutely anything" Emily gets up and walks to the door, before leaving she turns to face me. "You did the right thing Ally" and she shuts the door.

I lay down on the sofa and close my eyes. I thought that being in Sonic Boom would cheer me up, but it doesn't. The only thing I can think of as I lay down, was the room filled with candles, and Austin standing there, waiting for me. My eyes fill up with tears as I thing…

That was the night that I made the worst mistake of my life.

**thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it, please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**hey guys, i dont think i can post tomorrow, because im out with my family, but i will update asap. i dont own Austin and Ally. enjoy!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I hear everything they say on the radio about me, I don't blame them, I deserve it. I should have moved away, I wish I had. Everything is messed up now, its all my fault. I miss Ally with all my heart, I feel like I could die without her. Life doesn't feel worth living.

I pray to God that everything turns out ok, I had everything planned out in my mind, our future. But I had to freeze.

I don't know what to do anymore, I just drive, up and down every road I can find. If I stop, things would only get worse. But I have no choice, I need gas. I stop at the nearest station and climb out of the car. As I do, everyone around me is staring, judging me, hating me.

I fill up the tank, and go inside to pay, and its there where I see someone who I really don't want to see. Trish is stood there staring at me. Nothing is said between us, I finally have to break the ice.

"Trish, I was not how it looked, I would never cheat on Ally."

"Like I haven't heard that already" she says rolling her eyes at me.

"Its true. I need to talk to Ally, is there any chance you could…"

"I am not doing anything for you Austin" she leaves at that point.

So much for breaking the ice, I just fell through it.

I pay for the gas, and drive off again. I need to try and save this. I need to be with Ally for the rest of my life, she is the only person I have ever, and ever will love. My life is pointless without her.

As I once again park up in the drive way of the house, I see that Ally's car is missing. She probably new I was going to come back. I still walk up to the door to check, and as I thought, no answer. As I walk back the car, I see a bit of paper lying on the ground. I open it up and see…

Austin's Song.

As a title at the top, it is defiantly from Ally's book. She must have been so angry that she tore it out. I feel tears filling in my eyes as I read the lyrics.

I need to see her, there is only one other place which I thought she would be. Sonic Boom.

I turn off the radio as I drive, because they don't stop going on about me and Ally.

As I walk up to the store, I see Emily working at the counter. She spots me standing outside and immediately looks angry. This is not the 13 year old girl, who was once my biggest fan. This is a very angry 16 year old, protecting her older sister.

I walk closer to her, before she hisses.

"Get out!"

"Emily, I need to see Ally, please tell me she is here"

"Yes she is, she is asleep. But even if she was awake, she would not like to see you!" her voice getting louder.

"Please Emily, I need to see her"

Emily is getting really annoyed and I can tell it. She tries to calm herself down, but its not working. "JUST GET OUT!" she ends up screaming.

I stand there shocked for a second. I have never seen Emily so angry.

Suddenly, something breaks the silence which has fell. it's a door opening.

Me and Emily both look up to the practice room.

"What's going on Emily, is something wrong?" its Ally, she rubes her eyes, then she sees me. Her eyes still filled with tears, she must have been crying in there. She doesn't look like Ally, she looks pale and frail. My heart breaks to see her like this, I just want her to be in my arms.

"Austin…" is all she can say before running back into the practice room and slamming the door.

"Austin, just leave, please" is the last thing that is said to me. I sigh and walk out of the door.

I place my hands in my coat pocket, and feel the velvet box and open it. I feel like this is the only thing connecting me to Ally anymore, as I feel the smooth cool diamond inside.

**Thanks for reading guys, please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks for all my reveiws guys, it means the world to me, kinda short chapter, but i needed to focuse on Austin in the next chapter. I dont own Austin and Ally, so enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I cant believe he came back. Like I would suddenly leap into his arms once again. Did he think I was that stupid?

I close the door to the practise room. I try hard not to, but I fall to the ground crying. Emily tells him to leave, and I think he does. Tears running down my cheeks, I think of every time me and Austin were together, how it was all fake for him. Every time he went out without me, he was probably with her, and loads more girls I don't know. How could I have been so stupid to think he would just be mine. He was Austin Moon, every teen girls fantasy, the guy every girl wanted.

For some stupid reason, my heart still felt something for him. I don't know what it was, but he was still connected to me somehow, and it gave me nothing but pain. I don't want to see him, I don't want to talk to him, I don't want him. He was never mine, he was everyone's.

But I need to know, I need to know why he would do this to me. I picked myself up, and left the practise room. I ran down the stairs and straight through the door.

"Ally, where are you going? He doesn't deserve you!" Emily shouted to me as I ran outside.

"Just stay there Emily, I will be back!"

I ran straight to the car park, where I see Austin. He is sat there in his car, his head in his hands. It takes him a few seconds, but he finally lifts up his head and sees me. Austin immediately climbs out of the car.

"Ally…" he says as he walks towards me.

"Why?" I say as I hold back tears. I need to be strong. "Why would you do this?"

"I didn't… I would never… I love you Ally, with all my heart. I cant bare to live without you."

Suddenly the sadness rushes out of my body, and all I am left with is anger.

"Its rubbish" I say laughing. "Everything you say is rubbish. Its all lies, its all it ever was."

"That's not true Ally. You are my whole world. Please tell me you believe me." he says grabbing my hands, I quickly grab them back.

I hear cars driving closer, then suddenly we are surrounded by cameras and paparazzi. I just choose to ignore them, this is more important.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Austin. This whole thing is a mess, my whole life is a mess. Because of you." I have no idea what to say anymore.

"Please, give me a chance. I can sort everything out Ally, I just need you." Austin's eyes start to fill with tears once again, and so do mine.

"I don't know, I just need time, I need to clear my head, sort everything out" I say as I walk away.

I drive Emily back home, where I end up staying the night.

The next morning, I see Trish has sent me a link to a gossip website. There is a picture of me and Austin in the car park yesterday. The headline reads…

**Not A Love Song Anymore?**

**Thanks for reading, i will update when i can. please reveiw!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**hey guys, thanks for all your reveiws, i dont own Austin and Ally, and one reveiw litraly read my mind, as that guest will see in the story later. enjoy!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Austin, how are we going to deal with you. You are getting nothing but bad publicity" says Demonica Dixon, my manager.

"I thought you said any publicity is good publicity" I say sarcastically, I don't want to be here, but Demonica made me.

"This is not the time for jokes Austin. Your loosing more fans every second, and we have received a lot of hate mail for you."

I just sigh, I hate it here, this is the studio where me and Ally would write new songs for most of the week. My mind drifts of to everything that has happened here, but I am brought back to reality once again.

"This is serious Austin, your falling big time. Your not selling anything, in fact most people want there money back for your CDs!"

I'm not really listening to anything that Demonica says, I just sit there twirling round in my chair, it seems more interesting.

"Austin, pay attention!" she says spinning me back round to face her. "This is not good, and if you don't sort it out, I'm going to have to drop you from our label" she gets right up into my face, she can be very scary sometimes. I nod quickly, so she might leave me alone. She backs off, thank God.

After the meeting, I find my self alone in the studio, I sit at the huge piano near by. Lyrics immediately pop inside my head.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' likeI can get your heart beat beatin' like thatYou know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' likeHey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowdGot up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloudCould you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubtI'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other onesRaise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no rerunsI said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none'Cause I ain't no re-run, I ain't no re-run_

Everything I want to say to Ally, I only wish she would listen. My heart is in so much pain over her, but I am determined to get her back. She is my true love. I need a plan, a way to win her back.

Suddenly the most perfect plan appears in my head. I just need a way to make sure Ally is there, and to do that, I need proof that I am innocent. I need to see Cassidy. I take my phone out of my pocket and find her number.

She picks up almost immediately. "Hello Austin."

"Cassidy, I need to see you"

"Finally, I new you would come back to me" she sounds way to happy.

"Meet me at the park in 10" I hang up, giving her no choice in this.

It doesn't take long to reach the park, and I see Cassidy already standing there. Wearing a green dress, looking smug. I walk straight up to her and drag her behind the shed close by.

"Austy, what are you doing?"

"Going behind here so no one sees us" she takes this completely the wrong way, and places her arms around my neck.

"Oh, I see" she says as she leans in to kiss me. Not this time, never again. I move back, and push her away. The smug look suddenly wiped off her face.

"I want you to admit it…"

"Admit what Austin?" is she really that stupid.

"Say it, say that you kissed me, I never wanted to kiss you. You only did this to break me and Ally up." her face once again going back to smugness.

"Fine, I broke you and Ally up. I hate her more than anything, so yes, I admit it!" finally, I will have proof…

"GOT YOU!" shouts Dez as he walks out of the bush in front of us. Cassidy leaps out of the air in shock.

"What on Earth is going on?" she says when her feet finally touch the ground again.

"I just got everything you said on tape" he says proudly, holding up his video camera. Cassidy doesn't say anything, but I can see the anger in her eyes. For a second, I think she is going to explode, but she just stomps off. Knowing there is nothing she can do.

"So, I will post this to every gossip site I can, get the news out there." Dez says happily.

"Thanks so much Dez, I might be able to get Ally back now!" I want to jump up and down like a child, but I need to get everything prepared.

As I start to walk towards the car, I hear Dez shout…

"Do it right Austin, I actually like your choice for once, don't let her go"

I don't plan on ever letting her go, I want her to be mine forever. I take the small box out of my pocket once more. I look at the words I had engraved on it, saying…

**It Always Was A Love Song**

**thanks for reading, i will update asap, please reveiw :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**hi guys, i dont own Austin and Ally, but i hope you like the chapter!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"ALLY! ALLY! ALLY" what a great way to wake up, with your little sister screaming in your ear. I just want to fall asleep forever, I don't want to suffer through another day. I have to admit to myself that I miss Austin. I cant decide if I believe him or not, but I just don't care anymore. I want the ground to swallow me up.

"ALLY! Get up, you need to see this!" Emily sounds really happy. I sit up on my bed and yawn. I'm about to get up to go see her, but she runs in with her laptop, and launches herself on the bed.

"What is so important to wake me up at…" I wait for her to finish that sentence, since I have no idea on the time.

"1pm, I think you will survive, especially if you see this…" she says as she clicks to play.

Behind some leaves, I can see Austin stood with Cassidy. Suddenly I want nothing more to turn this off. My heart feels so much pain as I watch, but then…

"Fine, I broke you and Ally up. I hate her, more than anything, so yes, I admit it!"

My heart fills with hope once more, happiness floods into my body.

Austin was telling the truth, and I was so horrible to him, how could I have done that. What if he hates me now? I need to see him, see if he will forgive me. I leap out of bed, making Emily fall off the edge.

I run to the bag full of clothes which I brought with me and dress in my red jeans and yellow hoddie. Austin's favourite colours, of course.

My mind has changed immediately, I've gone from hating him, to loving him instantly. I have a strange sense of déjà vu, exactly how I felt when I met him. Maybe things will turn out as perfectly as they did the last time, I can only hope. I run outside to my car, I need to find him, somehow. But Emily stops me.

"Look, before you go of to find your true love, do you mind coming with me to the store for a bit, its lonely there" she says giving me puppy dog eyes. I nod in agreement, it's the least I can do after everything she has done for me. We drive to Sonic Boom, where there is a long cue waiting outside.

"Looks like your gonna need me here big time." I say as she unlocks the door. I walk straight behind the counter, and am there for hours. Every second I want to run to my car and drive off. I want to find Austin. But I stay here, for Emily.

Each customer buys something, lots of money coming in. Dad will be happy. But something wired is going on, no one is leaving. Every customer is staying in the store, and more keep coming. The room is almost completely packed. Next thing I know, a man carrying a huge boom box walks in and places it on the counter. What is going on?

"Um, you cant put that there, I need to work…" is all I can say before he presses a button on his boom box. Music comes booming out of it, a song I have never heard plays. Its good, a catch tune, then I here the lyrics.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' likeI can get your heart beat beatin' like thatYou know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' likeHey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay _

Its Austin, it's a new song. Did he write it? He always said he was a really bad song writer, this is amazing! I turn to all the people in the store, there all looking up at the practise room. What is going on? I turn to see what they are looking at. Then I see him. Austin Moon, my Austin Moon looking happier than ever. I cant help but smile back at him. I face Emily, and I can see straight away she was part of this.

Austin comes sliding down the arm rail near the stairs and starts to sing.

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud_

_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now _

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones_

_Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no rerunsI_

_ said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none'_

_Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_ I'll make you forget (forget)What you came here for (here for)_

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart'_

_Cause it needs more_

_ I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_ I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay _(Hey-ay)Let me hear you like(Hey-ay-ay)(Hey-ay)

Can you do it like

Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay

i can't talk

Hey-ay-ay-ay- Hey-ay

Some how this guy knows how to make everything amazing. He does get my heart beating, I would admit it to anyone.

"Ally, I'm so sorry for everything, will you ever forgive me?" he says jumping over the counter to face me.

"Austin, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't believe you, when I should have"

"You reacted the way anybody would. I love you Ally"

"I love you too Austin." I lean in to kiss him, but he stops me, his face turning serious…

"But answer me this one question…"

**hope you like it. gonna leave it on a cliff hanger for a while! wat happens next? please reveiw!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**hey guys, i realise that this is a very short chapter, but thats because i have a lot of homework to do. i will put more up soon i promise. i dont own Austin and Ally, but i would love it if i did. i listened to ross lynch sing the acoustic version of without you while i was writing this. if you listen to it, it makes it sound really sweet. **

**enjoy!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

This is perfect. My plan has worked, and I have Ally back. Surrounded by people, waiting for me to speak. There is only one thing that would make this moment better. And it all depends on just one thing, one thing to change my whole world. This one question…

The whole room filled with silence. The girl of my dreams stood right in front of me, waiting.

"Just answer me this one question Ally…" I say once again as I lift her by her waist onto the counter. After she is safely stood there, I jump up to stand next to her. I look into her eyes once more, before retrieving the small box from my pocket… and getting down on one knee.

Ally's mouth opens in shock, as does the rest of the crowd. They all know what I am going to say next, but more needs to be said.

"Ally, meeting you was the best thing that has happened to me in my whole life. You've made me happier then I could have ever imagined. You are my everything, and I cant bare one second of my life without you in it. I don't care what happens to me, as long as you are there, by my side. You're the girl of my dreams. I love you Ally Dawson, and I want you to become Ally Moon. So…" I sigh, I open the box to show the ring. It all depends on these words…

"**Will You Marry Me?"**

**gonna leave it on another cliffhanger, i hope you enjoyed this small chapter, i promise to put more up soon. please reveiw! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**hey guys, last chapter time once again :( this has been a really fun story to write, and thanks for all your reveiws, it means so much to me. i dont own Austin and Ally, so enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Oh my God! Austin is proposing to me! I love him more than anything in the world, and everything he says to me, I feel exactly the same back. Standing on the counter of my dads shop, with about 100 people surrounding us. By best friend and my sister standing there with shocked smiles. My heart beating so loud I can hear it, while I stare at the guy of my dreams. Holding a ring up to me.

I want to say everything that I feel for him, but I'm in shock. My hands covering my open mouth. I pull them away as I need to speak. I love this guy with all my heart, and I want to tell him.

But I cant, a tear rolls down my cheek, there is only one thing I can say…

"Yes!" I say as I nod my head. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Nothing else is said between us, as Austin leaps up from his knee with a massive grin on his face like a child. I want to say so much more, but I do what I have wanted to do since seeing him again.

I kiss him.

I hear nothing but Aw's in the room, and the crowd has attracted paparazzi. But as I kiss the guy of my dreams, my future husband, I couldn't care less. This is where I want to be forever, in his arms. As long as I have him, and can make it through anything.

After what feels like hours, we pull away. Austin takes the ring out of the small box, and takes my hand. He slips the ring on my finger, and I cant help but gasp at how beautiful it is. Gold with a small diamond, I look at it in amazement when I realise there are letters on engraved on it. In small, delicate writing it says It Always Was A Love Song.

The paparazzi will have a field day with everything that has just happened.

"Oh God, they found us" he says to me, his forehead against mine.

"They were bound to find us eventually" I say laughing. As we kiss again. In one moment everything feels perfect, I'm on cloud nine.

At the start of my summer a few years ago, I thought it would be the worst summer of my life. But then I fell in love with Austin Moon. This guy has helped me so much over the past few years we have been together. He helped me get over my stage fright, and taught me how to dance. I've become the girl I have always wanted to be, all thanks to him. I thought the biggest thing to happen to me was moving in with him, but things only got bigger. I broke up with him, which is my biggest regret. I am now engaged to him, and am the future Mrs Moon.

I never thought any of this would happen to me, but that's what happens when you fall in love…

With Austin Moon.

**IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE READ!**

**hey guys, i have loved writing these storys, and it looks like you have enjoyed reading them. so i have had an idea, i will write 2 more storys following the other 2 i have written, so there will be one based in winter and one in spring, or i can just write a compleatly new story, not following these storys. but i need your help to dicide, so please reveiw! thanks guys :)**

**see you soon x**


End file.
